Monsters (Super Sentai)
Normal Monsters The Black Cross Army * Samurai Mask * Bronze Mask * Jade Mask * Poison Gas Mask * Metal Hoop Mask * Crescent Moon Mask * Poison Fang Mask * Witch Mask * Wing Mask * Boat Ear Mask * Silver Heat Mask * Horn Mask * Skull Mask * Rainbow Mask * Mirror Mask * Black Hair Mask * Cyclops Mask * Sword Mask * Sunring Mask * Cannoball Mask * Gear Mask * Wire Mask * Razor Mask * Eight-Eyed Mask * Blue Muscle Mask * Iron Nail Mask * Iron Comb Mask * Door Mask * Mine Mask * Iron Tube Mask * Large Hatchet Mask * Iron Princess Mask * Blushing Mask * Steel Mask * Warship Mask * Cyborg Q * Fork Mask * Pirate Mask * Rock Surface Mask * Iron Basket Mask * Iron Lion Mask * Diamond Mask * Electricity Mask * Sword Shark Mask * Locomotive Mask * Bird Talon Mask * Camera Mask * Horn Bone Mask * Iron Trap Mask * Gunman Mask * Telephone Mask * Baseball Mask * Big Ear Mask * Faucet Mask * Coxcomb Mask * Parabolic Mask * Deathbird Mask * Shellfish Mask * Cowshoe Mask * Rib Mask * Television Mask * Clock Mask * Fallen Leaves Mask * Pinwheel Mask * Can Opener Mask * Injection Mask * Pineapple Mask * Tire Mask * Piano Mask * Anchor Mask * Kendo Mask * Glasses Mask * Stove Mask * Iron Spider Mask * Iron Snake Mask * Mammoth Mask * Skate Mask * Iron Tiger Mask * Kettle Mask * Yo-Yo Mask * Tiger Mask Criminal Organization Crime Mechanical Monsters * Devil Killer * Devil Drill * Devil 'Mite * Devil Gun * Devil Wrestler * Devil Amazon * Devil Electric * Devil Flower * Devil Spider * Devil Cane * Devil Gang * Devil Sphinx * Devil Goo * Devil Wolf * Devil Mummy * Devil Ball * Devil Devil * Devil Fishing * Devil Athletic * Devil BEM * Devil Batter * Devil Scrap Invader Robots * Atomic Witch * Hell's Angel * General Antongam * Captain Ghost * Fuehrer Crocodile * Tentacles Lay Priest * Chief Mantis * Great Priest Cobra * Shachira Khan * Battalion Leader Chameleon * Admiral Buffalo * Great King Icarus * Warrior Iron Claw Secret Society Egos * Bat Monster * Fang Lion Monster * Death Mask Monster * Psychokinesis Monster * Buffalo Monster * Doguu Monster * Fireball Monster * Sports Monster * Icicle Monster * Nauman Monster * Cobra Monster * Monster Roselinka * Egg Monster * Galaxy Monster * Snail Monster * Hand-to-Hand Combat Monster * Blue Vein Monster * Magnet Monster * Notch Tooth Monster * Dinosaur Monster * Ghost Monster * Dracula Monster * Magic Monster * Bandage Monster * Black Mask Monster * Jellyfish Urchin Monster * Mouthcut Monster * Strange Food Monster * Money Violence Monster * Earthworm Monster * Eagle Monster * Cicada Killer Monster * Ancient Fish Monster * Bomb Monster * Four Faced Monster * Skull Mushroom Monster * Hyde Monster * Study Monster * Mechanical Doll Monster * Electric Monster * Rolling Monster * Illusion Monster * Heart Monster * Curse Monster * Left Hand Monster * Great Thief Monster * Fly Trap Monster * Ogre Beard Monster The Vader Clan To be filled once Vader Monsters' names are found. Machine Empire Black Magma * Ground Beetle Monger * Dolphin Fish Monger * Naumann Monger * Bird Monger * Genie Monger * Machine Monger * Baseball Monger * Infinity Monger * Scorpion Monger * Spider Monger * Fern Monger * Diamond Monger * Iron Monger * Armadillo Monger * Time Monger * Tobibako Monger * Gas Monger * Camera Monger * Toad Monger * Wrestler Monger * Sea Anemone Monger * Horseshoe Crab Monger * Great Octopus Monger * Water Bug Monger * Sea Snake Monger * Hungry Monger * Alien Monger * Crystal Monger * Rose Monger * Buffalo Monger * Thunder Monger * Pettan Monger * Crab Monger * Curse Monger * Cockroach Monger * Saturn Monger * Totem Pole Monger * Centipede Monger * Bat Monger * Teakettle Monger * Dragon Monger * Mechanic Monger * Flying Squirrel Monger * Boxer Monger * Shinonawa Monger * Fighter Monger * Mummy Monger * Lightning Monger * King Magmar * Fireworks Monger Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Shell Mozoo * Bird Mozoo * Octopus Mozoo * Spider Mozoo * Praying Mantis Mozoo * Gecko Mozoo * Cat Mozoo * Poison Moth Mozoo * Tapir Mozoo * Mouse Mozoo * Lion Mozoo * Antlion Mozoo * Catfish Mozoo * Angler Mozoo * Bee Mozoo * Sea Star Mozoo * Kappa Mozoo * Monkey Mozoo * Bat Mozoo * Cactus Mozoo * Coelacanth Mozoo * Peacock Mozoo * Crab Mozoo * Chameleon Mozoo * Pteranodon Mozoo * Wild Boar Mozoo * Honeysuckle Mozoo * Shark Mozoo * Fly Mozoo * Goblin Mozoo * Rattlesnake Mozoo * Hermit Crab Mozoo * Tiger Mozoo * Crocodile Mozoo * Hyena Mozoo * Porcupine Mozoo * Flying Squirrel Mozoo * Rhinoceros Mozoo * Horned Owl Mozoo * Walrus Mozoo * Silkworm Mozoo * Scorpion Mozoo * Earthworm Mozoo * Condor Mozoo * Racoon Dog Mozoo * Skunk Mozoo * Elephant Turtle Mozoo * Cheetah Mozoo * Bear Mozoo * Mole Mozoo Tail-Bearing People's Clan Jashinka Empire Evolution Beasts * Crab Shinka * Rhino Shinka * Bat Shinka * Trilobite Shinka * Tapir Shinka * Snake Shinka * Sponge Shinka * Butterfly Shinka * Scorpion Shinka * Octopus Shinka * Dolphin Shinka * Flea Shinka * Frog Shinka * Diving Beetle Shinka * Gecko Shinka * New Bird Shinka * Dinosaur Shinka * Stingray Shinka * Porcupine Shinka * Squid Shinka * Crocodile Shinka * Cat Shinka * Slug Shinka * Fox Shinka * Bee Shinka * Starfish Shinka * Cicada Shinka * Striped Mosquito Shinka * Cactus Shinka * Thorn Ant Shinka * Mantis Shinka * Spider Shinka * Mammoth Shinka Mechavolution Beasts * Missile Crayfish * Guillotine Lizard * Machinegun Jaguar * Electric Eel * Armor Rose * Laser Hawk * Word Processor Armadillo * Drill Horse ** Drill Pegasus * Masakari Bear * Rocket Tiger * Shovel Kong * Rainbow Chameleon * Jet Flying Squirrel * Poison Gas Weasel * Boomerang Jackal * Computer Dragon * Fire Sphinx Neo Empire Gear Beastnoids * Psygorn * Messerbeast * Aquaiger * Metzler * Beastking Mecha Gigans * Kabuto Kans * Devil Kans * Gorilla Kans * Beetle Kans * Mummy Kans * Rhino Kans * Sea Anemone Kans * Twin Kans * Chameleon Kans * Samurai Kans * Hammer Kans * Shark Kans * Anchor Kans * Frog Kans * Neptune Kans * Turtle Kans * Haniwa Kans * Grotes Kans * Camera Kans * Scarab Kans * Piranha Kans * Poison Moth Kans * Ghost Kans * Spider Kans * Octopus Kans * Jellyfish Kans * Mantis Kans * Metal Megas * Axe Megas * Skull Megas * Wrestler Megas * Magne Megas * Cannon Megas * Battle Megas * Sonic Megas * Crash Megas * Amazon Megas * Thunder Megas * Satan Megas * Baroque Megas * Rugger Megas * Lens Megas * Super Megas * King Megas * Crab Kans Great Star Group Gozma * Gabu * Gomu * Zobi * Uba * Picara * Marzo * Demos * Dokyura * Ooz * Haust * Ghost * Bamba * Ballas * Logan * Gaubar * Gilba * Jig * Seala * Volta * Miralca * Zela * Kiga * Zonos * Hougul * Gilom * Pain * Gigara * Derical * Zolbas * Davon * Jerar * Gizan * Baruruka * Doron * Damus * Zolte * Bola * Carge * Gouda * Zados * Daros * Galga * Jigura * Bubuka * Jeal * Gigara * Zuune * Jun * Geran * Daryl * Maze * Gilas * Camilla * Dodon Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess * Za Barabos * Za Zululuk * Za Zaimos * Za Girai * Za Geruzol * Za Saizer * Za Galiblu * Za Jigen * Za Galubari * Za Powablu * Za Gilgis * Za Jirgal * Za Mashiras * Za Zukonda * Za Jiraika * Za Drake * Za Bruzas * Za Zobalda * Za Argos * Za Nenjiki * Za Dapiras * Za Grumes * Za Jagan * Za Swordus * Za Gammel * Za Gostero * Za Binon * Za Wolkil * Za Mazaras * Za Garabas * Za Metagas * Za Devilub * Za Zeragil * Za Menonga * Za Zegul * Za Bukross * Za Descon * Za Gitan * Za Tafumos * Za Kiltos * Za Nefulus * Za Wandul * Za Galdes * Za Deusula * Za Daemos Underground Empire Tube * Igua Doggler * Capila Doggler * Skull Doggler * Dorira Doggler * Doru Doggler * Saber Doggler * Magune Doggler * Bagiru Doggler * Zora Doggler * Shinobi Doggler * Garaga Doggler * Akame Doggler * Geruge Doggler * Gamaro Doggler * Giba Doggler * Garubo Doggler * Igara Doggler * Cranium Doggler * Kimen Doggler * Genie Doggler * Dragon Doggler * Goblin Doggler * Jiruga Doggler * Beam Doggler * Rock Doggler * Desuga Doggler * Devil Doggler * Ragon Doggler * Lens Doggler * Gora Doggler * Gigira Doggler * Guron Doggler * Haniwa Doggler * Nimen Doggler * Mezume Doggler * Dime Doggler * Magma Doggler * Barudo Doggler * Hariga Doggler * Kinoga Doggler * Gizee Doggler * Armor Doggler * Gamesu Doggler * Godai Doggler * Spin Doggler * Baruga Doggler * Hell Doggler * Lethal Doggler * Horn Doggler Armed Brain Army Volt * Dispersed Brain * Virus Brain * Transmission Brain * Engine Brain * Time Brain * Dinosaur Gon * Hatred Brain * Tank Brain * Maze Brain * Baboon Brain * Test Brain * Poison Gas Brain * Electric Brain * Fire Brain * Plasma Brain * Pierrot Brain * Twin Brain * Study Brain * Regeneration Brain * Obular Brain * Guitar Brain * Sword Brain * Pig Brain * Ray Brain * Light Brain * Earthquake Brain * Giga Volt * Vega Brain * Vega Baby * Gore Brain * Robot Brain * Garu Brain * Giru Brain * Armor Brain * Shark Brain * Wolf Brain * Meteorite Brain * Space Brain * Transparent Brain * Bomber Brain * Guild Brain * Reckless Brain * Hacker Brain * Battle Brain * Ghost Brain * Nightmare Brain * Fear Beast Brain * Electron Brain The Violent Demon Community * Stone Violent Demon * Twisted Violent Demon * Dumpling Violent Demon * Samurai Violent Demon * Licking Violent Demon * Witch Violent Demon * Mansion Violent Demon * Flute Violent Demon * Ogre Violent Demon * Wular Violent Demon * Ruffian Violent Demon * Sigh Violent Demon * Dogu Violent Demon * Darumaotoshi Violent Demon * Lump Violent Demon * Youth Violent Demon * Fossil Violent Demon * Heinous Violent Demon * Flame Demon * Ice Demon * Poison Violent Demon * Sumo Violent Demon * Racer Violent Demon * Ghost Violent Demon * Palm Tree Violent Demon * Hound Violent Demon * Immortality Violent Demon * Overflowing Violent Demon * Kuroko Violent Demon * Super Demon God Violent Demon * Amulet Violent Demon * Mirror Violent Demon * Dragas * Noppera Violent Demon * Shigoki Violent Demon * Death Violent Demon * Memory Violent Demon * Zulten Metal Type * Hell Violent Demon * Picture Book Violent Demon * Migratory Bird Violent Demon * Oyakusha Violent Demon * Devil Violent Demon * Gunman Violent Demon * Armor Violent Demon * Seal Violent Demon * One-Eyed Violent Demon * Dragra Violent Demon * Gum-Gum Violent Demon * Masked Devil Violent Demon * Reckless Violent Demon * Sealing Violent Demon * Evil God Violent Demon * Evil God Violent Demon Junior Silver Imperial Army Zone Galactic Warriors * Gamerugin * Tigerugin * Elpharugin * Condorugin * Enokiraagin * Rhinoragin * Wolugin * Mothagin * Kabutogin * Molerugin * Electric Eel-gin * Sea Lion-rugin * Bat-rugin * Cockroach-raagin * Spider-rugin * Pig-rugin * Bar-rugin * Amoeba-rugin * Monster-rugin * Batzler-gin * Lion-gin * Mantisagin * Cricke-gin * Crab-gin * Ant-gin Combined Galactic Warriors * CrabAnt-gin * SquidEgg-gin * TanukiFox-gin * AlligatorFrog-gin * GorillaEagle-gin * SharkAntliogin * LeopardCobra-gin * ScorpionCatfish-gin * Turban ShellArmadillo-gin * TurtleRezarugin * LeechSwallowtail butterfly-gin * Pterano/ TV-gin * Rock-Fossil/ gin * Rose-Dolgin Others * Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon * Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer * Galactic Beast Anmonaiton * Solar of Planet Miria * Galactic Majin Sword Saber-gin * Big Garoan Dimensional War Group Vyram Dimensional Beasts * Fighter Jigen * Faucet Jigen * Road Jigen * House Jigen * Mirror Jigen * Diamond Jigen * Fashion Jigen * Noodle Jigen * Auto Vender Jigen * Bus Jigen * Camera Jigen * Voice Jigen * Paper Jigen * Fortuneteller Jigen * Vacuum Jigen * Garbage Jigen * Dryer Jigen Bio Dimensional Beasts * Light Armadillo * Dimensional Mammoth * Armor Snake * Adhesive Cockroach * Toxic Rat * Ant Bazooka * Torpedo Piranha * Laser Lizard * Hammer Chameleon * Sniper Cat * Meteor BEM * Leech Drill Others * Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa * Trial Manufacture Robot G2 * Demon God Robot Veronica * Tomato King The Bandora Gang Dora Monsters *Dora Titan (1-2) *Dora Skeleton (2) *Dora Minotauros (3-4) *Dora Sphinx (5-6) *Dora Goblin (7) *Dora Circe (8) *Dora Cockatrice (II) (9-10) *Dora Jin (11) *Dora Argus (12) *Dora Ladon (13) *Dora Knight (15) *Dora Endos (16) *Dora Magnabase (Movie 1) *Dora Pixie (23) *Dora Tortoise (24) *Dora Tarantula (25) *Dora Boogaranan (26) *Dora Boomerland (Movie 2) *Dora Guzzler (27) Dokiita Dora Monsters *Dora/Zombie/Satan Franke (28-31) *Dora Narcissus (32) *Dora Reiger (33) *Dora Ninja (35, 49-50) *Dora Ganrock (36) *Dora Goldhorn (37) *Dora Silkis (38) *Dora Fake (40-42, 49-50) *Dora Anntaeus (43) *Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) *Dora Unicorn (45) Zyu2 Monsters *Goofish (1) *Fleamonster (2) *Jellyfishmonster (3) *Mantismonster (4) *Dramole (5) *Bee Monster (6) *Parrot Monster (7) *Peckster (8) *Lysinator (9) *Pumpkin Rapper (10) *Speed Shark (11) *Soccadillo (12) *Rhinoblaster (13) *Oystermonster (15) *Piranha Head (16) *Pre-Gorilla (17) *Galamander (18) *Flowerbaster (19) *Octophantom (20) *HoeSoilBeetle (21) *Venueleon (22) *Robogoat (23) *MinGuitar (24) *Turban Shell (25) The Gorma Tribe Zydos' Servants * The Three Gorma Stooges (15, 24, 40) ** Company President Gravestone ** Teacher Telephone ** Boss Kamikaze * Sergeant Cannon (35) Gara's Servants * Master Mirror (9) * Baron Sakura (10) * Father Magnet (11) * Heatwave Hood (23) * Media Magician (33) * General Cactus (34) * Count Kaleidoscope (36) Archbishop Saw's Servants * Iron Face Zhang Liao (7-8) Others * Great King Ojaru (Movie) ** Baron String / New Gorma Monster (1-2, Movie, 50) ** Purse Priest (2, Movie) ** Key Jester (3-4, Movie) ** Lipstick Songstress (5-6, Movie) ** Duke of Trumps (Movie) * Tofu Hermit (12) * Kabuki Novice (13-14) * Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) * Copy Empress (25) * Pao Taoist (26-27) * Fast-Talking Player (29-30) * Bird Cage Vagabond (32) * Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) The Youkai Army Corps Gasha Skull's Youkai *Kappa (1-2, 12, 39, 53) *Rokurokubi (1-2, 39, 53) *Oboroguruma (3, 12, 39, 53) *Azukiarai (1, 3-4, 12, 34, 39, 53) *Nurikabe (1, 5-6, 12, 34, 39) *Mokumokuren (1, 5-6, 12, 39, 53) *Gakitsuki (7, 39, 53) *Bakeneko (8, 39) *Dorotabou (3-4, 9, Movie, 39) *Konakijiji (10, 34) *Shirouneri (3-4, 11, Movie, 39, 53) *Hitotsume Kozou Bros. (Movie, 53) *Oonyuudou (Movie) *Tengu (12) *Kanedama (13, 53) *Keukegen (3-4, 14, 34, 39) *Shuten Douji Brothers (15-16, 39, 53) *Amikiri (3-4, 17, 39) *Zashiki-warashi (18) *Tsuchigumo (19, 39, 53) *Sarugami (21, 39) *Enraenra (22, 39) *Umibozu (23, 39, 53) *Ittan-momen (25, 39) *Kasabake (26, 39) Daimaou's Youkai *Nue (27-29) *Gali (28-29) *Nuppefuhofu (32, 39, 53) *Amanojaku (33, 39) *Sunakake Babaa (34, 39, 53) *Kamaitachi (35, 39) *Bakuki (36, 39, 53) *Karakasa (37, 39, 53) *Ushioni (38, 39, 53) *Noppera-bo (39, 53) *9-Tailed Kitsune (40) *Lantern Novice (41, 53) *Daradara (42-44) *OuMukade (45, 53) *Mujina (46, 53) *Kasha (47, 53) *Yuki-Onna (48) *Bimbogami (49, 53) *Onbu-Obake / Onbu-Gear (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) Super Sentai World *Emperor Daidas *Daidas' Generals **Zaigan **Bango **Damaru Machine Empire Baranoia Emperor Bacchus Wrath's Machine Beasts *Bara Drill (1, 33) *Bara Saucer (2, 33) *Bara Vanish (3, 33) *Bara Crusher (4, 33) *Bara Cactus 1 & 2 (5) *Bara Brain (6-7) *Bara Seperate (6-7) *Bara Missler (8, 33) *Camera Trick (Movie) *Steam Punk (Movie) **Locker Knight **Cat Signal **Pumpkimpkin **Faucetchuck *Bara Darts (9, 33) *Bara Hacker (10) *Bara Printer (11, 33) *Bara Baby (12) *Bara Magma (13, 33) *Bara Pinokillers (14) *Bara Revenger (15) *Bara Devil (16) *Bara Vacuum (17, 33) *Bara Ivy (18, 33) *Bara Builder (19) *Bara Boxer (20) *Bara Cup-and-Ball (21) *Bara 'Madillo (22) *Bara Clothes (23) *Bara Excellency (24) *Bara Hungry (25) *Bara Goblin (26) *Bara King (27-28) *Bara Tarantula (29) *Bara Snoring (30) *Bara Faucet (31) *Bara Nightmare (32) *Bara Gear / Onbu-Gear (Ohranger vs. Kakuranger) Bomber the Great's Machine Beasts *Bara Mammoth (35) *Bara Skunk (36) *Bara Police (37-38) *Bara Gold (39-40) Kaiser Buldont's Machine Beasts *Bara Hunter (42) *Bara Fraud (43) *Bara Guard (44) *Bara Micron (45-46) Others *Bara Mobile (Carranger vs. Ohranger) Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *BB Donpa (2, 9) *RR Rii (3) *MM Mogu (4-5) *QQ Kyuutan (6) *NN Nerenko (7) *YY Bingo & Gonza (8) *KK Esu (9) *LL Onene (10) *PP Rappa (11) *(Revived) UU Uurin (12-13) *Elekinta (14) *GG Goki-Chan (15) *JJ Jetton (16) *ZZ Zeri (17) *OO Oopa (18) *HH Deeo (19) *WW Waritcho (20) *AA Abanba (21) *CC Chakkoo (22) *VV Goriin (23) *TT Terurin (24) *DD Donmo (26) *XX Mileeno (27) *HH Wasshoishoi (28) *ZZ Gyuuri (32) *UU Ussu (33) *FF Munchori (34) *GG Boon (35) *BB Koiya (36) *PP Chiipuri (38) *CC Patchoone (39) *OO Batton (40) *II Goki-Chan (41, 43) *SS Sutatanzo (Carranger vs. Ohranger) *MM Shuurisukii (44) *EE Musubinofu (45) *"Ballinger Z" *Helmedor (Megaranger vs. Carranger) Wicked Electric Kingdom Nejirejia Dr. Hinelar's Nejire Beasts *Stingray Nejire (2) *Rhino Nejire (3, 21) *Chameleon Nejire (4) *Shrimp Nejire (5, 21) *Elephant Nejire (6) *Bee Nejire (7, 21) *(Neo) Bat Nejire (9-10) *Rose Nejire (11) *Mole Nejire (12) *Owl Nejire (15) *Poison Moth Nejire (16, 21) *Toad Nejire (17, 21) *Mushroom Nejire (18) Guirail's Nejire Beasts *Scorpion Nejire (19) *Crocodile Nejire 1 & 2 (20) *Centipede Nejire (21) *Ant Lion Nejire (22) *Anglerfish Nejire (23) *Buffalo Nejire (24) *Moray Nejire (25) *Cicada Nejire (26) *Coral Nejire (27) *Termite Nejire (28) **Soldier Termite Nejire (28) *Pig Nejire (29) Psycho-Nejilars *Lion Nejilar (33, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Porcupine Nejilar (34, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Mantis Nejilar (35, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Condor Nejilar (36, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Canary Nejilar (37) *Lizard Nejilar (39, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Crab Nejilar (Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Thorn-Needle Nejilar (45) *Illusionary Nejilar (46) *Transport Nejilar (47) *Hell Nejilar (49) Others *Ultimate Lifeform (13) *Gigire (31-32) Space Pirates Balban Sambash Majin Gang *Kolshizer (2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Rigurou (3) *Dreddredder (4) *Bucter (5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Tagredor (6-7) *Torbador (6-7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Dolmar (8) *Mandigar (9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Sutoijii (10) *Neikaa (11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Gurinjii (12) Budoh Majin Mob *Komuhachi (2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Fudasoushou (14) *Kemuemon (15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Amehoshi (16) *Kugutsudayuu (17) *Kairikibou (18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Sunabakutou (19) *Hyoudogasa (20) *Houretsudou (21) *Dotoumusha (22-23) *Onimaru & Yamimaru (24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Iliess Majin Tribe *Medoumedou (2, 19, 23-24) *Wangawanga (25, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Geltgelt (26, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Morugumorugu (27) *Hierahiera (28, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Barukibaruki (30) *Gaaragaara (31, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Merudameruda (32) *Desphias (33, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Battobas Majin Corps *Bamasu (35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bonbusu (36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Copis (37) *Magudasu (38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bazugasu (39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Dangusu (2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Chainsaws (45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Zakkasu (46) *Mizarusu (48) Demon Beasts *Demon Beast Daitanix (1-43) *Earth Demon Beast (44-50) *Demon Beast Daitanix II (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) The Calamity Demon Clan Zylpheeza's Beasts *Tornedeus (2) *Raima (8) *Chanbaano (10, 42) *CyberGildo (14, 42-43) *(Golem) Garaga (16) *Spiderus (18, 42-43) *Chimera (22) **Zoodo (19-20) **Jiin (19-21) **Guuru (19-21) *Halluya (25, 42-43) *Garubaria (37) Kobolda's Beasts *Magma Golem (1, 11-12, 28) *Kueikurosu (5, 42-43) *Moruguuru (7, 42-43) *(Golem) Juuki (13, 42) *Ganeujaa (17) *Zombeast (23, 42-43) *Doguru (27) *Godai (32) *Spartan (36, 42-43) *Hirugemuuja (40) Denus' Beasts *Gasgail (3) *Jeeruda (6) *Vampaira (9) *(Golem) Zairen (24, 42-43) *Deathmine (28) *Thanatos (33) *Gabara (41) Drop / Salemandes' Beasts *Solgoil (4, 42) *(Golem) Hellgerus (11-12) *(Golem) Buroogen (15, 42-43) *DeathStag (26, 42-43) *Papetongu (29, 42-43) *Bakyuum (31, 42-43) *Baira (34) *Hagakuren (38) *Lizardes (39) *Bahamuu (45) Others *Infernal Dark Hellbeast (GoGoV vs. Gingaman) *Big Douser (46) The Londerz Family Londerz Prisoners *Mad Bomber Jekka (2) *Cash Extortionist Keys (3) *Kidnapping Murderer Nabal (4) *Hit-Man Mad Blast (5) *Jewel Thief Rouge (6) *Corrupted Medicine Doc (7) *Hijacker Nabokov (8) *Corrupted Officer Arnold-K (9) *Mercanary Org (10) *Yukaihan Gougan (11) *Blackmailer Gaymark (12, 45) *Gambling Master Velito (13) *Mad Racer Baron (14) *Sniper Reihou (15) *Bishoku Houkama Vincent (16) *Blackmailing Gang Boss Flan (17, 38) *Terrorist Sandoora (18, 38) *Bodyguard Hydrid (21, 38) *Marriage Swindler Barbera (22, 38) *Energy Thief Uugo (23) *Shougaihan Borg (24) *Scientist Genpu (25-26) *Beautician Domiiro (27, 38) *Weapon Homer Hammer (29) *Poacher Master Hunter (30, 38) *Counselor Zektar (31) *Bomb Production D.D. Ladis (1, 32) *Corrupted Financier Dogoal (33) *Stalker Detectve Abel (34) *Hacker Yuugento (35, 38) *Boribaru / PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Real (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Lupia (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Bats (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Dinal (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Sealing (Timeranger vs. GoGoV) *Weapon Merchant Banjan (36) *Saboteur Mayden (37) *Tamashii no Katsudouya Glogun (38) *Serial Thief Dopper (41) *Serial Thief Strauss (42) *Computer Engineer Gate (46) Hell's Gate Prisoners *Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad (20) *Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul (28, 38) *Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss (39) *Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (42) Demon Tribe Org Org's during Shuten's Rule *Camera Org (3) *Temple Bell Org (4, 42-43) *Tire Org (5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Wedding Dress Org (6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Boat Org (7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Signal Org (8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Cell Phone Org (9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Bulldozer Org (10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Samurai Doll Org (11) *Copy Org (12) *Freezer Org (13) Orgs during Ura's Rule *Vacuum Cleaner Org (15) *Bus Org (17) *Clock Org (18, 42-43) *Glasses Org (19) *Scooter Org / Bike Org (20) *Human Body Specimen Org (21) *Lawnmower Org (22) *Chimera Org (24) *Karaoke Org (25) *Vase Org (27) *Bowling Org (28) *Tombstone Org (29, 43) Orgs during Rasetsu's Rule *Charcoal Grill Org (34) *Blacksmith Org (35) *Magic Flute Org (36) *Juggling Org (37) *Animal Tamer Org (38, 42) *Monitor Org (39) *Tinplate Org (40) *Christmas/Suffering Org (41) Others *Turbine Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Plugma Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Barbwire Org (2) *New Year's Org (46) *Steam Engine Org (47) *Snowman Org (Gao Access CD) Universal Stealth Group Jakanja Organic Corps *Kekkaibo, the Joining Boundary Ninja (1, Movie) *Kurrisotsubo, the Copy Ninja (3, Movie) *Hanasakkadoushi, the Poison Flower Ninja (5, 25) *Futabutabou, the Dimensional Ninja (7, Movie) *Kuttukuhoushi, the Propagation Ninja (9, 25, Movie) *Yumebakushi, the Nightmare Ninja (11, 25) *Higenamazukin, the Dancing Ninja (13, Movie) *Octonyuudou, the "To Back" Ninja (14, 25) *Kirikirimaishi, the Mist-Spitting Ninja (16) *Girigirigaishi, the Island Ninja (17-18, Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger) Mechanic Corps *Jishakkumo, the Magnet Ninja (2) *Mogudrago, the Excavation Ninja (4) *Shiransu, the Splitting Ninja (6) *Gamajakushi, the Water Absorbing Ninja (8) *Tekkotsumeba, the Metal Ninja (12) *Kangaroulette, the Disaster Ninja (20) *Unadaigo, the Thunder Ninja (24) *Chupitsudo, the Noisy Love Ninja (26) *Jukukinoko, the Brainwashing Ninja (34) *Musasabisutaru, the Gliding Ninja (35) *Fusyokuruga, the Corrosion Ninja (39-40) Mask Corps *Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja (21-22, Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger) *Killer Cologne, the Perfume Ninja (23) *Vampiyan, the Revival Ninja (25) *Omokaru, the Gravity Ninja (27) *Berotan, the Lingering SummerHeat Ninja (29) *Gomubiron, the Balloon Ninja (38) *Tsukkomina, the Comic Dialogue Ninja (41) Phantom Beast Corps *Badogi, the Misfortune Fan-Beast (40, 44) *Dezargi (44, 47) *Madogi (45, 48) Others *Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) *Fangerus (31-33) **Brown Destruction **Black Beginning **Silver Emergency Invasion Garden Evolian Trinoids * Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Trinoid #1: Dragondolan (46) * Trinoid #2: Hirurindou (33) * Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion (3, 13) * Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper (4, 13) * Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum (6) * Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorou (7, 13) * Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (9) * Trinoid #9: Bankumashurum (10) * Trinoid #12: Yatsudenwani (18, 21-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Trinoid #13: Mukadenpansi (22-23) * Trinoid #14: Haematsu (25) * Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuoribu (26) * Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu (27) * Trinoid #17: Shiyouhousenkamereon (28) * Trinoid #18: Rakopiman (29) * Trinoid #19: Hagetakarachi (35) * Trinoid #20: Rougirafflesia (38-39) * Trinoid #21: Reindeiasanta (41) * Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba (45) * Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk (Dino Guts CD) Giganoids * Giganoid #1: Fate (5, 8) * Giganoid #2: Hero (8) * Giganoid #3: Clock (12-13) * Giganoid #4: Resurrection (14) * Giganoid #5: Hunting / La Chasse Chapter 2 (19-20) * Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie) * Giganoid #6: Giant (24) * Giganoid #7: From the New World (24) * Giganoid #8: Jupiter (34) * Giganoid #9: Miracle (36, 43) * Giganoid #10: Tragic (37, 43) * Giganoid #11: Immortal (42-43) Others * Hexanoid #1, HanaBikiNikiBinasu (Movie) * KillerGhost (30-31) ** Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Space Criminals Alienizer * Bululien Balance (1) * Diamantian Don Moyaida (1-2) * Groserian Hell-Heaven (3) * Rikomollan Kevakler (3-4) * Anrian Beildon (5) * Doltookian Mano-Mark (5) * Juuzaiann Braidy (6) * Ridomihan Kaasass (6) * Cthulian Dagoneila (7-8) * Zamuzan Sheik (9-10) * Intergalactic Hit-Man Gigantes (11) * Kajimerian Ben G (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Crystonian Pherlee / Burning Pherlee (14, DekaRed vs. DekaBreak) * Titanian Metius (15-16) * Machine Monster Gigas (15-16) * Ozchuuian Liaru (17) * Wojonian Jinche (19) * Germalien Biz Gore (20) * The Three Hells Siblings ** Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells (21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversian Succubus Hells (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversian Blitz Hells (21-23) * Dradian Gordom (24) * Algolian Gas Drinkers (Movie) ** Algolian Whinsky ** Algolian Giin ** Algolian Brandyl ** Algolian Volka * Spirit Alien Byoui (25) * Biisuian Biiring (26) * Vanderlean Jilvan (26, 45) * Tylerian Durden (26) * Barigeran Milibar (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Pouchien Balipen (28) * Speckionian Genio (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Ginjifuan Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Slopeon Faraway (30) * Pukosian Jacky (31) * Karakazian Don Sanoa & Bottsian Zootaku (32-33) * Thousandian Gineek, Tanteian Shriogar & Handlien Deecho (34) * Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (35) * Poppenian Heimel (36) * Michian Cloodo (37) * Aladonian Ganjuba (38) * Yuilwaaian Miime (39) * Pyrian Kurachek (40) * Giraakian Don Bianco (41) * Zabunian Don Blacko (41) * Assassin Alien Jingi (41) * Sumasulinan Nikaradar (42) * Space Life Form Browgoul 1 (42) * Space Life Form Browgoul 2 (42-43) * Bokudenian Bisques (44) * Sukekonoian Mashuu (46) * Dynamonian Terii-X (47) * Kuraanian Jellyfis (48-49) * Gimonian Angoul (49) * Gedonian UniIga, Dragien Ganimede & Jaagoniann Sukiira (49-50) * Chigukaden Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Algolian Babon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Polar Dragons Crime Syndicate (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) Underground Hades Realm Infershia Hades Beasts * Underground/Hades Beast (Stone) Troll (1, 9) * Hades Beast Blob (2) * Hades Beast Worm (3) * Hades Beast Cockatrice (4) * Hades Beast Mimic (5) * Hades Beast Fungus (7) * Hades Beast Manticore (8) * Hades Beast Specter (10) * Hades Beast Leech (11) * Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts (13-15) ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre (13) ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ghoul (13-14) ** Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Skeleton (13-15) * Hades Beast Gargoyle (17-18) * Hades Beast Spider (23-24, KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Hades Beastmen * Hades Beastman Gremlin Garim (20) * Hades Beastman Behemoth Beldan (21) * Hades Beastman Ninja Kirikage (22) * Hades Beastman Incubus Belbireji (23-24) * Hades Beastman Thief Gaston (25) * Hades Beastwoman Peewee Harpy (26) * Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell (27-31) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) ** Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27-28) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) ** Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) Others * Petit Eriko (10) * Hades Machine Golem (31) * Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32) * Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33-34) * Lesser Demons ** Purple Hades Beast Blob (16) ** Centipedes (19, 26, 33) ** Giant Companion (22) ** Hades Snakes (39-40) ** Hades Frogs (43-44) The Negative Syndicates Gordom Civilization - Giant Gods * Giant God Gordom (1) * Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum (30) * Desperado (47-49) Jaryuu Tribe - Wicked Dragons * Wicked Dragon Dryken (7, 24) * Wicked Dragon Lindom (13) * Wicked Dragon Naga (15-16) * Wicked Dragon Talong (27) * Wicked Dragon Dembey (37) * Wicked Dragon Tagargin (45) Dark Shadow - Tsukumogami * Jougami (3, 24, Movie) * Takumigami (5, Movie) * Kawazugami (9, Movie) * Kanadegami (12, 24, Movie) * Nendogami (14, 24, Movie) * Zukangami (22, 24) * Akutagami (25) * Shirubegami (32) * Mamorigami (35) Quester - Áshu Clan * Hyouga (17) * Ouga (40, 42) * Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus (41-42) Precious * Madness Weather (4) * Mogari (6) * Prince (26) * Lemurian Mythical Beast (29) * Golem (43) Confrontation Beast Hall * Makirika (1-2) * Gyuya (3) * Five Venom Fists (3-9) ** Kademu (3-5, 9) ** Moriya (3-4, 6, 9) ** Sorisa (3-8) ** Maga (3-8) ** Braco (3-9) * Muzankose (10-11) * Nagiu (12) * Flying Fists (13-15) ** Rasuka (13-14) ** Rutsu (13-15) * Dokariya (17-) Evil Rangers JAKQ * Fake JAKQ Goggle V * Deathdark Five (45) ** GoggleRed ** GoggleBlack ** GoggleBlue ** GoggleYellow ** Goggle Pink Dynaman * Fake Dynamen Fiveman * Ginga Sentai Gingaman ** Baikanian / Ginga Red ** Monomenian / Ginga Blue ** Grachisian / Ginga Black ** Fujiminian / Ginga Pink ** Gringanian / Ginga Yellow * Fake Fivemen ** FiveRed ** FiveBlue ** FiveBlack ** FivePink ** FiveYellow Jetman * Shadow Jetmen Zyuranger * Fake Zyuranger (46) ** Dora Mirage / TyrannoRanger (46, 49-50) ** MammothRanger ** TriceraRanger ** TigerRanger ** PteraRanger Zyu2 * Fake Zyuranger (14) ** Crayfishmonster (TyrannoRanger) ** DragonRanger ** MammothRanger ** TriceraRanger ** TigerRanger ** PteraRanger Dairanger * Copy Dairanger (25) ** (3) RyuuRanger ** (3) ShishiRanger ** (3) TenmaRanger ** (2) KirinRanger ** (3) HououRanger ** (1) Copy Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh Kakuranger * Flowery Kunoichi Team / Hana Rangers (9-53) ** Yuri / Orange Lily ** Suiren / Green Water Lotus ** Ayame / Blue Sweet Flag ** Sakura / Pink Cherry Blossom ** Ran / Purple Orhid Carranger * Bōsō Sentai Zokuranger (25) ** SS Pamaan / ZokuRed (25) ** ZokuBlue (25-48) ** ZokuGreen (25-48) ** ZokuYellow (25-48) ** ZokuPink (25-48) Megaranger * Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (38-43, 48) ** NejiRed / NejiPhantom (38-43, 48) ** NejiBlack / NejiVulgar (38-43, 48) ** NejiBlue / NejiBizzare (38-41, 48) ** NejiYellow / NejiSofia (38-43, 48) ** NejiPink / NejiJealous (38-40, 48) Timeranger * Copy Timeranger (25-26) ** TimeRed ** TimePink ** TimeBlue ** TimeYellow ** TimeGreen ** Copy TimeRobo Alpha Gaoranger * Copy Sentai Copyranger (12) ** GaoRed ** GaoYellow ** GaoBlue ** GaoBlack ** GaoWhite * Shade Rangers (43) ** GaoRed ** GaoYellow ** GaoBlue ** GaoBlack ** GaoWhite ** GaoSilver Hurricanger * Fake Rangers (48) ** Fake Hurricaneger *** Fake HurricaneRed *** Fake HurricaneYellow *** Fake HurricaneBlue ** Fake Gouraiger *** Fake Kabutoraiger *** Fake Kuwagaraiger ** Fake Shurikenger Abaranger * Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) ** Trinoid #10: Sharkarmarguertto (15-16) / SharkaRed ** Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi (17) / Ayamega Blue ** Trinoid #3: Tensaikikku (11) / Tensai Yellow Magiranger * Madou Sentai Yamiranger (Stage Show) ** MagiRed ** MagiYellow ** MagiBlue ** MagiPink ** MagiGreen * Fake Magiranger (43) ** MagiRed ** MagiYellow ** MagiBlue ** MagiPink ** MagiGreen Boukenger * Vril / VrilBlue / VrilDaibouken (8) * Copy Boukenger (40) ** BoukenRed ** BoukenBlack ** BoukenBlue ** BoukenYellow ** BoukenPink * Gajah Dengekitai (30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special File # 12) ** Red Karth ** Blue Karth ** Pink Karth ** Green Karth ** Gajah / Big One